Can There Be An Us?
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: Naruto Proposed to Hinata! But will Hiashi allow this? NaruxHina and forced one sided SasuxHina. SakuSasu in later chappies
1. A Happy Time

**G-o-S: Hey guys! Just another creation of mine! enjoy!**

Hinata blushed with excitement as Naruto pulled out a little black box from his back pocket. He opened it slowly and she gasped at what she saw. Inside was a little diamond ring.

"Hyuuga Hinata, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and marry me?" She didnt answer. Instead she jumped into his arms and and kissed him. Her hands roving over his back, his chest. Hinata woke with a start.

She hoped she wasnt dreaming. It had been a wonderful dream. Her precious Naruto-kun had finally asked him to marry her. Maybe it wasnt a dream. She hopped out of bed and looked at her finger. On it was a little ring with three diamonds in white gold.

She squealed in delight and ran down to the bathroom. As she ot ready and she looked in the mirror. So much had changed in her mental and physical appearance. No longer was she the shy Hinata who would look at Naruto from afar but after their first date she became more flirty and open. Her hair she just let grow long. She put on her makeup and ran outside.

She smiled and waved at everyone who passed and made her way to Narutos house. She knocked on his door and out came the groggy, half asleep Kyuubi buy.

"Oh hi Hinata! I still have a slight hangover from last night..."

"Thats ok. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Uum... We had a date?"

"No silly! You proposed!" She held up her ring hand and his face began to fill with wonder.

"What are we going to do about Hiashi?" Hinatas face turned stony and cold. Hiashi would never allow this.

"I forgot all about him. We'll have to tell him. The sooner the better."

"I agree. Give me a minute to get ready and we'll invite him over for dinner."

They walked through Konoha, hand in hand.

When they got to Hiashis house Hinata said "Here we go."

**G-o-S: So folks waddya think? R and R.**


	2. A strange Dinner

**G-o-S: okay here we go with the next chappie!**

They rang the doorbell and out came a strangely cheerful Hiashi.

"Hello young ones! What brings you to my humble abode at this time of day," Hiashi boomed.

"You invited us for dinner."

"Well then come in, come in." The two lovers went inside the Hyuuga mansion and Naruto gasped at what he saw. Inside were huge drawings of Uchiha Sasuke and portraits of him everywhere.

"U-Uum… Hiashi? What the hell is going on," Naruto questioned.

"You will find out soon young one… you will find out soon. Come in! Dinner is on the table." They sat down and Hinata decided the time was right to tell him her big news.

"Father. I have something to tell you…"

"What can it possibly be little one?" That one through her off. She had never been called "little one" in her life.

"Naruto and I are getting married." She pulled out her hand, which she had been hiding and showed it to Hiashi.

"Well I don't believe we can allow this. You see, before you were born you were promised to marry an Uchiha. Now under certain circumstances-"

"MARRY AN UCHIHA! I'll never marry one of those stuffed up prissy emo kids with no fashion sense and-"

"It will keep the Byakugan alive and my word is law. If there were more Uchihas then Hanabi ma be arranged to marry said Uchiha but-"

"But there is another Uchiha! What about Itachi?"

"He is a missing-nin and doesn't count."

"What the hell is going on," Naruto cried. Everyone had quite forgotten about him.

"I have pre-arranged Hinata into a marriage so you can't marry her."

"But I love her."

"If you love her you will let her go."

"But I cant!"

"Please allow me to marry her." Hiashi looked quizzical and then replied.

**G-o-S: So how was that chapter? R and R!**


	3. The wedding prt 1

**G-o-S: next chappie! Enjoy!**

"No."

"WHAT! I'm never going to talk to you again," Hinata yelled at her father, along with a couple of well-placed punches.

Sasuke walked out from the darkness behind Hiashi and said to Hinata, "I don't like this much either but we must. I proposed to Sakura-chan and she said yes but-"

"YATTA! Sasuke's is getting married to Sakura-chan! Took you long enough stupid," Naruto yelled.

"As I was saying I cant because of this pre-arranged marriage thing."

"Oh."

"The wedding will be tomorrow and the Hyuuga clan expects you two to have children."

"IM FRIGGIN 18!"

"I don't care."

"What the hell is going?" Naruto yelled

"You cannot marry Hinata because she has a pre-arranged marriage."

"But I don't care! I love her."

"We have no choice. The Hyuuga clan is slowly dieing. Its better if Hinata marries someone with a kekkai genkkai similar to the Byakugan."

"But who really cares."

"The Hyuuga clan does. I'm not going to say anymore. Hinata, give back your ring." She glared at her father and then reluctantly handed over her ring.

"As I said the wedding is tomorrow and we have to prepare. You may leave Naruto."

A large, ornate organ played as Hinata walked down the aisle, hand in hand with her father. Sasuke stood at the alter in a black tux with a death glare set at Hiashi. Hiashi didn't seem to notice.

She got up to the alter and moved the veil that covered her clear eyes away from her face. Tsunade was the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…." She went on about how Sasuke and Hinata loved none other but each other and how in sickness and in health they would care for each other. But Hinata thought that was all bullshit. Her real love sat in the middle pew with tears streaming down his face as he thought of the one true love he had lost to his rival.

"Hinata will you repeat to me please." Hinata woke up from her daze and complied.

"With this ring I do thee wed."

"With this ring I do thee wed."

"In sickness and in health I will care for you."

"In sickness and in health…"

And so the vows went on until Tsunade asked Sasuke, " Will you take Hyuuga Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Will you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-" She glanced at her father who gave her the slightest nod.

"Do." Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He ran to escape the wedding but then Tsunade said something that changed his mind.

"Does anyone disagree with this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Naruto was about to yell he disagreed, yell to proclaim his undying love, and yell to silence the Hyuuga elders. But he felt something in his back and Naruto fell unconscious.

**G-o-S: there ya go! A longer chappie!**


	4. the wedding prt 2

**G-o-S: part 2 is up, enjoy! Italics are thoughts **

Naruto awoke to darkness. He could see nothing and his hands and feet were bound and his mouth was gagged. He decided that if he waited long enough his eyes would adjust. After about 5 minutes they did.

He looked around and he saw that he was in the churches basement. There were boxes upon boxes and the only way out was through the door he had been dragged in.

He wiggled over and tried to open it with the tips of fingers. It didn't work. The door was locked tight.

Hinata heard someone fall earlier. She turned around and found that the person had either got up, or was taken to the hospital.

She was in the limo now with Sasuke. Both of them were staring death glares at Hiashi, who was sitting nearby. Once again he didn't seem to notice. Hinata turned around to Sasuke and said, "At least your not married to some stranger, luckily neither am I."

"But I would have married Sakura-chan."

"And I Naruto-kun."

"What did you see in the dobe anyway?"

What did she see in Naruto? Hinata thought about that for a second and then answered, " I see a man who has faced many hardships and has laughed at the all. I saw a man who was afraid of nothing and if he were he would face it. That was what I saw in Naruto."

"I guess you saw a different side to him than I saw. I saw Naruto as a dumb person that had no lot in life," Hinata looked appalled, " I'm not implying that he was weak. He was able to make me go to curse seal level 2 and still beat me up pretty badly. But he was the kind of person to never give up, even when it was foolish."

"He was like that but I guess that was what I found attractive in him. He was pretty cute too though."

Sasuke had nothing more to say so they sat in silence for a couple of minutes until they reached the reception hall. It was still going to be another couple of hours until the dance and reception so they sat and waited.

Naruto waited in darkness until an idea struck him. His hands were bound but he could still make a few basic hand seals.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto yelled. He felt a small amount of chakra leave him but it was an insignificant amount. A replica of Naruto now stood beside him. The replica untied Naruto and started hitting his hand. A blue orb appeared and it got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a large pomegranate.

"Rasengan!" He hit the door with the Rasengan and the door gave way. With the shadow clone gone Naruto escaped the church, heading toward the reception hall.

Sasuke and Hinata sat at the only little table to have been set up. They stared in opposite directions, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

_Where is Naruto-kun? I saw him at the wedding, but it was at the beginning. I hope that he isn't lost or hurt. Maybe this marriage with Sasuke wont be so bad. It's not the marriage I had always wanted, especially the groom, but I will be able to se Naruto-kun every once in a while, _thought Hinata.

_I don't know what to think. I love Sakura-chan so much… I can't marry her because I am now married to Hinata. I don't mind, but I want to marry Sakura-chan and rebuild the Uchiha clan with her. As long as the Uchiha clan is continued I'm ok but the Hyuuga kekkai genkkai could complicate things. How will the Byakugan affect the children's Sharingan? I don't know, _thought Sasuke.

For both clan heirs the future was uncertain.

_5:00. Crap I'm cutting this close. I'd better hurry if I want to make it to the reception on time_, Naruto thought as he ran.

_I hope nothing happens to Hinata. As long as she doesn't get to attached to Sasuke I'm fine._

_I hope nothing happens._

**G-o-S: Im thinking as I go so I don't know wats gonna happen yet…….**


	5. the wedding prt 3

**G-o-S: part 3? i dunno...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto or taking back sunday**

"I would like to give a toast to the newlyweds, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha-Hyuuga Hinata. May they live long, prosperous and lucky, " Hiashi started, "And may they give power to the Hyuuga clan and many heirs," he muttered, " because if they dont they will be punished..."

People began to clap and lift their glasses to give a toast. Hinata burned red and Sasuke smirked. At Hiashis words Hinata felt a stream of silent tears running out of her clear eyes and down her face. She noticed that Sasukes eyes were a little watery too.

"And now for the food!" Chefs went around the room taking orders. Once they got everyones orders they turned around to make the food. Ssuke and Hinata sat in silence until Hiashi started glaring at them and mouthing the words "Talk to each other." Hinata touched Sasuke on the shoulder and told him to look at Hiashi. Getting the idea he turned to her.

"You know, being on the dobes team gave me alot of insight on his actions. If he's the same Naruto I know he'll have broken out and is on the way to save you from this marriage," stated Sasuke.

"But it would be to late because we already went to the altar."

"But we didnt sign the papers yet. Thats tommorrows business." When Sasuke saw that she was catching on he continued. "I have my cellphone here and if Hiashi saw me using it he wouldnt be able to do anything about it."(A / N: I dont know if they have cellphones or nto but watev...)

"Yes he would."

"Not without all of these people seeing what would happen to me. He wouldnt dare."

"Call Sakura-chan."

"Why? I was going to call Naru-" Hinata cut him off.

"Shes not at the wedding so if Naruto-kun hasnt gotten out then she can save him."

Sasuke thought it was a smart idea so dialed the number and Saskura answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Sasuke."

"I thought you were getting married?"

"I am but Hinata and I had an idea. Do you think you can find Naruto?"

"Yeah it wouldnt be to hard with Naruto being Naruto but can I ask why?"

"I'll explain later. Just bring him and some of your shinobi friends."

"Ok... just as long as we can get married in the end. Same goes for Naruto and Hinata."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

Once Sasuke got off the cellphone Hinata asked, "Is she able to come?"

"Yeah she should be here soon."

Thats good."

Sakura's pink hair flapped in the wind as she zipped through the trees. Since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru Sakura had blossomed into a great konoichi. (A / N: did i spell that right???) Her training with Tsunade had payed off and now she was almost as great a medic-nin as Tsunade was. Tsunade had told her that the next step for her should be striving to become a hunter-nin. She had all of the qualifications but she wanted to become a little stronger.

Once Sasuke came back from Orochimarus place he became more open to her until he asked her out on their first date. It was a magical night with no clouds and all the stars burned like diamonds. She was sixteen then. He confessed to her that night that he had loved her all along but didnt know how to say it. After that there were very few times that they werent seen with each other. It was her dream relationship. But then he had to go into an arranged marriage and she would stop at nothing to get him back, even if it meant killing Hiashi.

She heard a scream in the distance and saw that Naruto had fallen out of a tree. She jumped over to him and helped him up.

"Sakura-chan! I have no time to talk I have to goet to Hinatas-"

"I know! Sasuke called me and told me to find you so we could go crash the wedding."

"He said that! It's too late isnt it? Didnt they sign papers?"

"Apparently thats tommorrow. Come with me, we cant do this alone." They flew around town and gathered many Konoha shinobi. Neji was the easiest to convince to help them. He was thinking of marrying Tenten but he feared that Hiashi might seperate them. He helped them gather people and eventually Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and ,hell, even Gaara, Temari and Kanorou came. Naruto appointed Shikamaru to make a battle plan.

After a minute of thought Shikamaru came up with a plan. "This is troublesome but this is what we'll do..."

Sasuke sat around dreading the upcoming dance. Dinner was done and it was 9:00. Why was Sakura taking so long? The music started and Hiashi called Hinata and Sasuke to the dance floor.

"This is their first dance as a married couple," Hiashi said to the audience. As if that wasnt obvious enough. Hopefully it would be their only and last. But that all depended on Sakura and Naruto now. The music started and Sasuke and Hinata began to waltz.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
Shaking at the thought you are everything I want   
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst ways

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "The shade across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst ways

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst ways (worst ways)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst ways (worst ways)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst ways (worst ways)

By now many couples had joined the dance floor. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya started to dance, even though both of them were drunk to the extreme. Hinata felt a little awkward because she wasnt dancing with Naruto. Where was he?

**G-o-S: im starting to get writers block... suggestions would be nice. the song is called make damn sure by taking back sunday**_  
_


	6. the plan

**G-o-S: ok my writers block is starting to go away... YAY! onto the next chap! about updates, they might be coming out a little slower than I had expected because of school but i will try to get updates faster... now im rambling so onto the chap!!!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

Narutos squad hopped over the trees and sped their way to the reception hall. The reception ends at 12 am and it was already 10:30. It would take at least another 15 minutes to get to their destination so that left them about 1 hour and 45 minutes to crash the wedding. Naruto was really starting to get worried for Hinata and what Hiashi might force her to do. The group moved in silence until they all landed in a tall birch tree and looked down at the hall below. Music could be heard playing and Shikamaru turned to the group to remind them what the plan was.

"Ok I know this is troublesome but we dont want Hinata with Sasuke so we're going to have to rescue them. Kiba and Shino go around the back and uses a Henge to transform yourself into guests. Gather information about where the honeymoon is going to take place in case this mission is a failure."

"Ino, use your Shintenshin no jutsuand take over one of the Hyuuga elders and aid in the distraction of Hiashi. Once Sakura and Naruto are out let go of him and go in for the fight."

"Gaara I want you to to cover Hiashi in sand and compact it. Dont strangle him, just make a small room around him and make sure he cant get out, especially if he uses the Kaiten. Do the same to other Hyuuga members other than Ino, Neji and Hinata."

"Kankorou, disguise yourself and distract the crowd by putting on a puppet show. Make sure that Hiashi doesnt recognise you or Kusari."

"Sakura, stand by to heal if anyone gets injured. Use a genjutsu to make it look like Sasuke is going to the washroom or somewhere and under the jutsu grab Sasuke and drop him off at this tree. Come back to resume the fight."

"Neji, with your Byakugan I want you to look out for danger and make sure that Gaara's sand is strong enough to hold Hiashi."

"Naruto, do a Taiju Kage Bunshin and get Hinata. Bring her to the tree where Sakura is leaving Sasuke and return to fight."

"Lee, go with Kankorou and perform with taijutsu along with Kusari. Once the fighting starts I want you to follow Sakura and Naruto. Once they have Sasuke and Hinata make sure theyre not followed."

"Temari, blind the guests with wind from your fan when Sakura and Naruto start to rescue Sasuke and Hinata."

"Tenten, go and help Gaara when hes keeping Hiashi in and accompany Lee when he follows Naruto and Sakura.

"Choji, expand your size into a large covering to cover the guests so they cant fight back. If they escape we'll be waiting for them."

"I will bind Hiashi with Kage Mane no jutsu just before Gaara covers him with sand. Ok lets go," Shikamaru told the team as they all jumped to do their jobs.

WITH KIBA AND SHINO

"Henge no jutsu" whispered Kiba and Shino as they went through the back door. Shino pretended to be a tall politician from a distant country. He had a hooked nose and long black hair with fancy robes swirling around his feet. He looked aggresive and stern. Kiba went for a younger image. He chose to be a an older version of himself, with a few changes. The red markings on his face were gone and his hair went from brown to silver and his eyes went steely and gray.His jacket was gone and in its place was a traditional male kimono.

"Okay lets go," whispered Kiba as he drew towards the back door.

"Hn." They made it throught to the back door and went to the head table. Hinata was sitting there with a piece of wedding cake on the plate in front of her. They walked up to her and started whispering their plan to her. Her eyes went wide when she found out that Naruto was safe and that her and Sasuke would leave this marriage.

"Do you know where the honeymoon's going to be?"

"The Sand Village."

"Thanks we'll go mingle. Remember: Naruto and the others are coming soon. Be prepared."

"Thanks Kiba-kun, Shino-kun."

WITH INO

Ino thought that Shikamaru's plan was good but she thought she could improve on it. She felt so bad for Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto. She and Shikamaru were dating, but they kept it a secret. The pair didnt want to cause a distractiont to everyone. She couldnt imagine being forced to seperate like Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke had to.

A quick Henge and instead of the blond konoichi was a fat chef. He was tall with a portly round belly poking out from his shirt. Bits of black hair came out from underneath his tall white chefs hat. He/she (A/N: ill just say she) walked through the kitchen doors only to find a fat chef yell at her.

"HEY! Where is that sake I asked for. Jiraiya and Hokage-sama (A/N: In this story Tsunade is still Hokage) have drank three quarters of what we had ordered alone! So where is it," the chef shouted at Ino.

"I put it around the back. Its waiting by the barrels of fish," Ino lied.

"Took you long enough, thank you," The chef said sarcastically. The chef opened two round doors and left the kitchen.

_Where can I get to a spot where I can Shintenshin a Hyuuga without being noticed? Ah! Theres a good spot_, thought Ino as she looked at the rafters from the ceiling. Ino gathered chakra at her feet and leaped up to the rafters. She was eyeing the Hyuuga elders and she found her target. He was an older Hyuuga, with silver hair and a lined face but his clear eyes still sparkled with strength.

"Shintenshin no jutsu," Ino whispered. She felt the familiar whoosh of her mind leaving her body and entering the Hyuugas body. She walked over to Hiashi and be gan to talk.

"So how is the wedding you think so far?"

"It is going fairly well but I'm surprised that Hinata and Sasukes friends havent tried anything yet, I'm getting suspicious..."

"Dont be! Its not like the strength of the Hyuuga will fail against some brats their age."

"But still..."

"Just ignore it and enjoy the wedding."

_Damnit! When will Lee and Kankorou start their part! I'm running out of things to say... _

"So how do you think Hinata will do with Sasuke? I thought that her and Naruto would be a good match. After all Tsunade-sama said that it was very likely that he would be Hokage after her."

"The binding of the two kekkai genkai is most important to the Hyuuga at this time. And also, since when have you called the Hokage Tsunade -sama?"

_DAMN! I didnt think he would notice! Uuh think of an ecuse Ino, think of an excuse..._

"Uuh... I was thinking last night about how Tsunade being the Hokage and all I better start calling her Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama."

"But the Hyuuga clan has demanded the respect of all shinobie for decades."

"She is a Sannin."

"That doesnt matter."

"YES IT DOES!" Ino shouted the last part as loud as she possibly could. The reception hall was completely quiet. Eerily quiet. Hiashis eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he thought about how normally quiet this particular Hyuuga member had always been. Everyone in the hall started to turn around until Tsunade and Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Hey!hic Bring us some more hic sake hic!"

"Yeah! Sake hic!"

A waiter sighed and ran back to the kitchen to grab more sake for the already almost-ready-to-pass-out-beacuse-they-are-so-drunk Hokage and Sannin.

Hiashi looked at the pair of Sannin like he wanted to slap them and he continued, "I will talk to you about this later." He was about to walk away when loud shouts were heard coming through the back doors. It looked like Lee and Kakorou had arrived.

**G-o-S: ok i know it has been a LONG wait but school has started blah blah blah and I had writers block... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! also I had 2 ideas for stories so im gunna give the summaries to you! tell me if theyre any good...**

**Diamond in the Rough**

**They had forced her to be sad all for greed. They locked her up and only one man has the key... NaruHina**

**Something From Nothing**

**Orochimaru is at it again! What will happen when random couplings ensue? Randomness and OOCness**


	7. SORRY! I

To all of those who read Can There Be An Us:

Unfortunately, I will be taking down this story. But never fear! It is not because I have writers block, uum... actually, it is because of that. Also, I was reading it through, and I didnt like where the story was going, it didnt come out like I had hoped. I will be reposting this, but this time I'm going to write the entire story first, then post it.

Thank you all for your kind reviews and faves, I hope that I dont dissapoint with the reposted version. Also, a big thanks to you-neek whose idea to repost I kind of ripped off from. Oh well, we're tight like that. Ooh! That didnt sound right...

Thanks again! And I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may make.

Gaara-o-Sand


End file.
